Breaking the Tradition
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: After running away, four princesses are taken hostage. The vanishing of eight young teenagers causes war to break out between the tribes. sasusaku.nejiten. naruhina. inoshika.
1. Sak 'n' Hina's problems with princes

**A/N: I just had this idea and wanted to write it… DON'T WORRY! I WILL WRITE THE OTHER STORIES!!!**

Breaking the Tradition

Chapter 1: Runaways become Refugees

A pink haired princess of the fire tribe slipped out of the main long house of her village with a pack slung over her shoulder full of her clothes and blankets and stuff like that. She was amazingly beautiful. She wore a tan buffalo midriff and mini skirt with only one strap and red beads around her neck. A red tattoo around her belly button in a beautiful design of thorn branches woven and it centered on a ruby which was stuck inside her belly button. Her long hair was braided into a long braid. A beautiful tiara sat on top of her head. It was studded with diamonds and amethysts, but it was mostly rubies.

Sakura was leaving and no one could stop her. She would not marry that cold warrior. He treated everyone coldly and didn't even talk. His name was Tomaku and he would not marry her any time soon. She was loving and smart. He was dumb and hard and annoying. She wanted to be as far away as she could from him.

Tradition. That was why she was to marry him, the best warrior in the tribe. Tradition. That was why she was to have the mark on her stomach. Tradition. THAT was why her life was a lie and all she wanted to be was normal, a normal girl who worked like normal girls and fought for her people. Tradition was about to break and she was going to be normal for once.

The shy, timid blue haired princess of the water tribe slipped out of her straw hut with her things in a bag which she had in her hand. She was very pretty. Her blue hair was really short but beads were woven into her bangs and side bangs. She wore a dress made of buffalo hide and blue ribbons from the forest that was beside the river that her tribe lived by. A blue tattoo around her belly button in an amazing design that looked like flowing water in a woven pattern and it centered on a sapphire which was also stuck in her belly button. Her tiara was sitting on her head like a weight. It was filled with sapphires and blue topaz. The only thing that was good for was for people to recognize her and to weigh her down.

Hinata was scared and wanted to be as free as the water she watched every day that flowed with ease. Her fiancée was horrible. He was perverted and was totally wrong for her. She would find somewhere that would let her flow like the blue river that held her soul in its waves and rhythm. His name was Sakunamo. She would prevent the wedding at all cost.

Tradition. That was why she said nothing and obeyed. Tradition. That was the only thing that stood in the way of leading her people. Tradition. That was the one thing she hated. She was going to break tradition even if she had to run away from her wonderful people and home.

She ran as fast as she could and avoided the obstacles like she was made of water. Hinata didn't stop. 'Goodbye my village…'

A blonde haired princess ran out of her cabin with her stuff at hand. She looked back at the wind tribe she loved so much. Her clothes were made out of cloth and they were pure white except for purple ribbons sown onto it. She had a silver tattoo around her belly button that looked like the winding wind and it centered on a diamond which was stuck in her belly button. The tiara on her head was really bothering her, but she didn't take the time to take it off. Her 'crown' was filled with diamonds and purple sapphires. She despised it since she saw it.

Ino was mad and was defiant on marrying a man who hated to look at the clouds or play with little kids. She gathered her things quickly and left before her parents could stop her. She ran through the corn fields that which her people had grown with her helping at their side. His name was Naretuso. He was unloving and complicated. She was a simple person who made everything complex though. That was the way her mind worked.

Tradition. That was what complicated things. Tradition. That was what made her defiant. Tradition. That was what would have killed her in the end.

She ran but stopped for a minute to see that a baby wolf was following her. She picked him up motherly and put him into her large sack where he soon fell asleep.

A brunette princess with two buns on both sides of her head ran out of the main nomad tent wearing her normal buffalo skin clothes that had green paint designs caressing the dress. The dress had no sleeves and was a little above her knees. Around her belly button was a winding design of green vines that centered on an emerald that was stuck in her belly button. She still had her green war paint from the earth tribe's last battle. Her tiara stuck to her head even when the wind was blowing hard on her body. It was filled with emeralds and onyx.

No one would make her marry a man who thought women were only good at cooking and growing. She was a fighter and an honored warrior. She was scared, mad, and confused. She didn't even know why she was confused but she could definitely tell her emotions apart. His name was Junetashan. She was strong and caring. He was judgmental and a womanizer. THERE WAS NO WAY…

Tradition. That was what made her fight. Tradition. That was what confused her. Tradition. That was what made her cry. She was going to run away. Run away from her hostage destiny and be normal for a change. She had actually heard a girl say she wanted to be a princess but all a princess is is a hostage in her own tribe. Soon, the leadership of a princess would be someone's downfall.

Her hawk flew next to her as she weaved her way around the tents and burnt out camp fires. Soon Tenten was out of sight.

It had been hours since Sakura had left. She wouldn't stop running until she got to the ocean. She had always wanted to see the ocean. To her tribe, it was a myth and for her to see it would be like a dream. This thought made her go faster and faster until it looked like she was flying over the earth.

Sakura kept running when three girls came into a clearing along with her. They all looked at one another and saw the pink tiara, purple tiara, green tiara, and light blue tiara. They were all princesses.

Sakura smiled and greeted them. "I'm Princess Sakura from the fire tribe. I am running to escape a person I am supposed to marry. His name is Tomaku. What are you here for? I know you ran away because if you didn't, you would have escorts." Her eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second. The girl with the purple tiara was the princess of the tribe she had just recently gone to war with and she had killed many of their men.

"I'm Princess Ino from the wind tribe. I am here for the same reason except his name is Naretuso." Her eyes also narrowed when she recognized her and mumbled something like 'forehead girl' under her breath. Unfortunately, Sakura cough this.

"Ino-pig…" Sakura growled.

"I am Princess Tenten and I am in the same situation you are in. His name is Junetashan. That cold bastard…"

"I-I am P-princess Hinata. I am-m m-m-marrying someone n-named Sak-kunamo."

"Hinata… You don't need to stutter around us. We aren't the elders. We are your friends!" Tenten exclaimed and gave her a gentle side-hug. Sakura came up to Tenten and washed the war paint off of her as Tenten acted resistant so Sakura got most of it off so you could see part of her face. Sakura also had war paint on but it was red and it was over her whole body.

With that, they all set up camp and went to sleep, not noticing the smoke of fires burning in the distance. They were going to get a surprise in the morning…

A prince was running through the woods of his land, keeping an eye out for any enemy troops. He had blazing onyx eyes and raven hair. He wore buffalo skin shorts with black paint splattered over them and his chest was bare accept for a necklace with a bear claw hanging in the middle of the black beads. He was the prince of the dark tribe.

His best friend, Naruto, followed him. He wore the same as Sasuke but his pants had orange paint all over them and his necklace had a very rare stone in the center. This prince was the prince of the rain tribe.

Behind Naruto was the prince of the lightning tribe, Neji, who wore the same accept his pants had brown paint all over them. His necklace had a stone that was said to have the power and energy of a massive lightning bolt that was said to have hit it.

After Neji was Shikamaru, the prince of the cloud tribe. He wore the same thing but his shorts had yellow paint all over them. He didn't wear a necklace though.

Sasuke was excavating the land when he stumbled across four girls sleeping in the middle of a clearing huddled together because they had no fire. A pink haired girl sat upright leaning against a tree while seeming to have been watching over the girls before she looked like she had slowly fallen asleep. There tiaras were still on so that made his eyes narrow a fraction. The number one knuckle headed hyperactive prince came bounding over to the clearing to see his best friend, followed by the Shikamaru and Neji.

"TEME, WHO ARE THE GIRLS?!" With that all of the girl's eyes flew open and the shouted. The other boys saw that they were princesses and not just any princesses, but the enemy's princesses. The girl with the smudged war paint got up and aimed all of her weapons at the prince of the lightning tribe, formally known as Neji.

"Why are you princesses in the dark tribe territory?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"HN!" Sakura said as she knocked Tenten's weapons out of her hands and got in front of all three girls. Even though they had just met, they felt like sisters. Sakura had the sense of responsibility for the others so she watched over them the night before and she promised the sun that she would take care of them. (Sun goes with fire so… sorry this story sucks!)

"You sound like Sasuke and Neji!" Naruto started to laugh.

"What do you want? We are just traveling! We have done nothing!" Sakura started to explain but she vowed not to tell them that they were runaways.

"Well you would make nice hostages…" Neji said and motioned to the boys a signal. All of the princes disappeared and reappeared behind one of the girls, knocking them out.

The girls woke up only to feel that there hands and feet were bound. There was cloth around their eyes so they couldn't see. They could feel their familiar chakra near by but they couldn't help but be scared. There was no way to see, the sun was beating down on them, and they couldn't move. So much for not being vulnerable…

Hinata was frantically whispering their names. "Sakura?! Ino?! Tenten?!!"

"Hinata, we are here. Scoot closer to my voice. The same for you guys, Ino and Tenten." Sakura tried to calm them down by sticking together. She was too late because she was picked up by the back of her dress and her bandana fell off so she could see. The other girls were huddled together and frantically thinking that they were going to be returned home. She struggled against the grasp of a man who was carrying her to a long house like the ones in her village. She wouldn't stop fighting and it was getting on his nerves.

"Stop moving!" The man groaned, obviously annoyed, but that wasn't enough for Sakura.

"Don't tell me what to do!!" she replied with a hint of controlled impatience.

Sakura was taken to the long house that the elders of the dark tribe were in and surrounded a strong fire.

"Princess of the fire tribe, why do you come to your enemy's tribal grounds alone?"

"None of your business, Elder…" She responded with an emotionless gaze and controlled patience.

"We will keep you here as a hostage until we set up a trade with the four tribes. We have their princesses. These are the famous princesses that have become honored warriors. Even you are an honored warrior, princess. You single handedly fought off fifty warriors when your village's men were unconscious or dead. You have become quite a legend, yet you ran away from your tribe. Why is that?"

"None of your business again!" Sakura's temper was starting to get out of hand and she was loosing her patience. Sakura mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING."

"If you stay here, what do you want to do if you aren't going to be a hostage?"

"May my fellow princesses and I be servants of the royal family instead?"

"Yes, you may start tomorrow!" The elder said with great surprise. He signaled for her to be taken out of there to a guarded lodge where the others were.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked with worry.

"We were going to be hostages and go back to our country but I convinced them to let us be servants to the royal family and the other three princes that are staying here."

"But I hate cleaning!" Ino complained.

"Would you rather go back to Naretuso at your tribe?!" Tenten said, smirking and somewhat curious for her answer.

"…No…" She finally said.

"Then I guess we are staying here." Hinata joined into the conversation.

"It turns out that there is this girl who will give us clothes to wear… I definitely want to get out of these clothes some time or another and it will get kind of dirty if I don't change and wash it…" Sakura said.

The next day, the girls were taken to the main long house. Sakura was put in charge of the garden. Hinata was put in charge of cooking. Tenten was put in charge of the weapons. Ino was put in charge of cleaning. (GO FIGURE!!!)

Sakura was eager to start the garden. She flew out back and saw the sakura trees. The garden looked like a meadow but smaller. She slowly walked through it in amazement. There were bluebonnets and red paintbrush flowers. There were roses and daffodils and daisies. There was even a small part that grew fruits and vegetables. She really loved this place.

She started to work and worked with diligence at picking the weeds and watering the flowers. She started to sing a tune very softly that only very good ears would have picked up. As a robin softly sang along with her while perched on the branch of the nearest tree, she sang louder and louder until her voice filled the garden, unknowing someone was listening.

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

Ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku

Soshite soshite bokutachi wa

Ikiru hodo ni wasurete'ku

Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa

Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto

Iki to shi ikeru mono nara

Sono subete ni

Moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte hiasha de itai n da

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku

Yue ni yue ni boku tachi wa

Kanashii hodo ni vogorete'ku

Mamoru beki mono no tame ni

Kyou mo mata nani ka o gisei ni

Iki to shi ikeru mono tachi

Sono subete ga

Moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no

Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara

Aa boku wa haisha de ii

Itsu datte haisha de itai n da

Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou

Konna chippoke de chiisana boku de Shika nai

Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo

Kotoba wa sou amari no mo

Toki ni muryoku da kara

Soon she finished and the robin flew away. Sakura quickly finished her work and fell asleep in the grass as the hot sun rays beat down on her porcelain body and silky hair.

Hinata started on making lunch. She found a boy and asked him to take her some fish, corn, potatoes, and a few spices. When he came back with all of the things she had asked for, he stuck around to see what she would make because she was making something different than what the tribe was used to eating and he was curious.

She started to fry the fish by turning them over a fire. While they cooked, she added some spices and they seemed to look tastier every moment. Hinata made an extra to thank the boy. She skinned the potatoes after the fish were done. She diced them up and threw them into a pot of boiling water and added salt and a little bit of pepper and butter. When they were done, she cut the corn off of the cob on which it was on and started to boil it too. When they were well cooked, Hinata drained the water and added butter to them. When she was done, she gave a plate to the small boy who soon finished consuming the meal and thanked her while running out the door.

She went to serve the royal family and, instead, looked upon four boys her age. When she sat the food on the table, the boys turned up their nose because they had never had it before. When they wouldn't eat, Hinata went and woke Sakura up from her peaceful slumber and told her what was going on. She stomped in there and went to the front of the table, glaring at the spoiled princes.

"Why the hell wont you eat the tasty food that Hinata cooked?! SHE WOKE ME FROM MY SLEEP! If she wakes me up, SOMEONE will pay the price, preferably you." Her eyes narrowed even more as she scanned over the boys with her viridian eyes.

"It isn't edible…" Neji mumbled, not even daring to look at the furious girl or steaming food.

"That's bull! IT is edible and you know it! You just don't want to try something new. In fact, no one in my village ate this before since we don't live near the water." So Sakura sat down and took one of the boy's plates and tried the food. Her eyed became large as the piece of fish flew into her mouth. "This… is… damn… AWESOME!" Sakura screeched as she jumped up to hug Hinata who was standing there, shocked at what Sakura just did to four princes.

That was it for Naruto, he dug in and did the same as Sakura and ran up to give Hinata a bone-breaking hug. Neji and Shikamaru were the next but they just shoveled it into their mouths. Sasuke was different and detested eating the food before him. Sakura walked over to him while she stomped her feet. All of the princes stared at her wide eyed at what she was doing. Neji and Shikamaru even stopped eating even though they looked like chipmunks with their cheeks full of food.

Sakura took a fork and shoved a huge bite into Sasuke's mouth. She had shoveled food into THE prince of the dark tribe's mouth. He glared at her but chewed slowly until he tasted the delicious food and started to shovel it into his mouth also.

"My work here is done!" Sakura smiled as she dusted her hands off and walked out to her field to sleep as all of the princes mouths hung open in shock.

"Are you going to finish that?" Sasuke asked the boys as they all grabbed their plates and growled at him to get away from THEIR food.

**A/N: Here is the first chappie!!! I hope you like this one… It is sort of cheesy but when I told my friends the story, they cracked up! I hope you like this. Here is a list of stories I have posted and those that I am working on.**

**Posted-**

**-Talent Grudge**

**-Broken Dancer**

**-Winter**

**-Cinders to Princess**

**Working On**

**-A Love Story that Never Happened**

**-Japanese Handwriting**

**-Love of a Lifetime**


	2. Ino 'n' Teny's problems with cleaning

**A/N: The first chappie sucks so I AM SO SORRY!!!! The first part of this chappie is about Ino and Tenten since the last part of the first chapter was about Sakura and Hinata. Then it will be the guy's turn, k? Pretty please review so I will write more but most importantly, TartSumter better review along with my friend Varie! OK JA NE!!!**

Recap

Sakura took a fork and shoved a huge bite into Sasuke's mouth. She had shoveled food into THE prince of the dark tribe's mouth. He glared at her but chewed slowly until he tasted the delicious food and started to shovel it into his mouth also.

"My work here is done!" Sakura smiled as she dusted her hands off and walked out to her field to sleep as all of the princes mouths hung open in shock.

"Are you going to finish that?" Sasuke asked the boys as they all grabbed their plates and growled at him to get away from THEIR food.

End Recap

Tenten was led to the weapons storage where the door was unlatched and when it opened, it revealed a marvelous sight of glimmering weapons piled high. She would have to sharpen, organize, and polish. She didn't care. She loved weapons and her eyes sparkled like the weapons when the sun's rays grazed the sides of the shiny material.

She rushed in and began going through them like a child who had just gotten a new toy. Tenten gathered as many weapons as she could in her hands and rocked them back and forth, singing to herself that she was in heaven.

The people escorting her slowly closed the door, scared of the wrath that would come upon them if they bothered her.

As they tried to sneak away, they heard a large bang from the vault. Without looking back to see what was going on, they ran for their lives to do their daily duties as Tenten jumped up and down for joy in the weapons vault.

Ino was taken to the main house and given a stick with pine needles at the end which made it a broom. (That was what they used, I think. I read about it once…) She was told to clean the whole house and then she would have to do something after but Ino wasn't told what. She grumbled and acted defiant until the man left. She was still defiant but she walked into the house to get started. On one of the cushions was a prince with pineapple hair and a bored expression, but when she came in, his expression changed to amuse.

"Why are you here?" Ino spat, bitterly. "Shouldn't you be harassing someone else like one of your village's girls?"

Shikamaru's smirk only grew.

"I just wanted to see you get on your hands and knees and clean…" His bored tone was no longer there.

" Why… YOU BASTARD!!!!" Ino screamed and began to chase him out of the house and somehow they ended up going towards the weapons vault.

Tenten happily carried some of the weapons out to wash the blood off of them. The people who had them before did a horrible job, but she wasn't mad. All of her merriment stopped when she saw Ino attacking an insanely freaked out prince. She was straddling him while he lied on the ground and threw punch after punch at him but it looked like he didnt want to hurt her so he was only blocking.

Tenten dropped her precious weapons and ran to Ino's side, pulling her off of the poor prince who had some really bad bruises right about now. She could see that Ino was going to kill the bastard any minute.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACKING THE PRINCE?!?!?!" Tenten yelled at Ino.

"HE THINKS I'M A CLEANING LADY!!!"

"Ino, you are..."

"Hmph... SAYS YOU!"

"Ino..." Tenten said, getting a little impatient. "You really are, at least until they decide to bump you up or something..."

"But... aww... I wanted to kill him..." Ino pouted. She had the complete pout set with the puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip. Shikamaru couldnt help but blush at this. His action didnt go unnoticed by either of the girls, but fortunately, Ino was to innocent to know what a blush was.

"Shika, are you alright?" Ino asked with a hint of concern as she put a hand on his head. This only made Shikamaru blush more.

"I'm fine!" Ino looked at him suspiciously before blowing the whole thing off. Tenten looked as if she would bust a gut if she started to laugh but she settled for a controlled giggle that changed into a cough as Shikamaru glared at her.

"Well, I'll be off then..." Tenten said as she went off to the sanctuary of her weapons vault.

xX With SakuraXx

Sakura woke up from her peaceful slumber with a kick to the side from the all famous Uchiha prince. She looked at him with hatred in her viridian eyes and he just smirked at this.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Go and make me something with tomatoes..."

"If you have forgotten, that is HINATA'S job, not MINE," Sakura spoke slowly like he was mentally retarded or something.

"Like I care... Anyways, I want YOU to make it,"

"I wont listen to anything an insolent, algid, inferior prince has to order me to do."

"Those are some big words for a proletarian."

"I guess that means you cant understand them..."

Sasuke glared at the rosette before him that was currently sun bathing in the light rays of the brilliant sun. Her eyes were closed and her hair shone in the light and seemed to place a halo on her fragile head.

"..." Sakura's eyes shot open and looked at the prince in shock.

"You dont have an insult or something to tell me?!"

"..."

OH MY GOD!

"You seriously dont have a comeback?"

"..."

"Oh.My.God." Sakura said, disbelieving that she won the insult contest. Could you blame her? He was known for his comebacks and insults and she had BEATEN him?! WHen she accepted the fact, she lied back down and stared at the clouds.

"Have you ever noticed that everytime it rains... things get happier?" Sakura asked randomly as sasuke sat down with her. He stared at the feathery clouds hovering in the baby blue sky.

"Yeah... I guess you are right..."

"The beauty of it is that everything seems so fake when things are perfect, but here everyone is, chasing perfection when all they are going to get is a fake sense of reality and mess up again. I guess perfection doesn't really exist..."

"You know what? I agree 100..."

SCREAM "SAKURA!!!!" SCREAM

Sakura shot up and ran towards the house Ino was in only to see Tenten and Hinata holding a vicious Ino from attacking three boys at the same time. The bad part was that they were all princes... Sakura sweatdropped at the amusing sight of her friend trying to cascrate three boys at the same time...

"What the hell is going on?!" a voice behind her yelled.

**A/N: It is pretty obvious who it is but oh well... Tell me how this CHAPTER is. Happy Varie... If you arnt I am going to be pissed bipolar kid! **

**Sakura: WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING WITH THAT EMO KID?!**

**Blueblossom: hehe... for kicks? **

**Sakura:For WHAT?!**

**Blueblossom: WELL, you to ARE going to get TOGETHER in this so he HAS TO fall in LOVE with you... naw duh!**

**Sasuke: Blossom, Sak is right... I dont like her like that...**

**Sakura: Damn right, now the world makes sense!**

**Blueblossom: The world never makes sense... ESPECIALLY DOWN HERE IN TEXAS! Get your act together. You two agree on EVERYTHING!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: WE DO NOT looks at eachother, looks away, and blushes**

**Blueblossom: I KNEW IT!**

**Naruto: When will me and Sakura-chan get together Blossom?! I WANNA KISS HER!**

**Blueblossom: Youll get together when the apocolypse comes AND when Colton says he likes me...**

**Naruto: OK! HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!**

**Everyone: SHUT UP NARUTO WE ARE RIGHT HERE!!!**

**Naruto: Jezz you guys dont have to yell...**

**Everyone: sweatdrop**

**Tenten: If he gets on my nerves again, he is going to find me trying to chop his arms and legs off-**

**Blueblossom: AND me shooting my arrows at him...**

**Naruto: Shut up Bunbun-Panda girl and Anger-Management girl!**

**insert Blossom and Tenten chasing Naruto with their weapons**

**Sasuke: O...K... we'll just be leaving... Sasuke and Sakura leave through the entrance doors**

**Neji: We all know that Blossom is an idiot and ugly but do we have to lie about that too?**

**Tenten and Ino: Now we know why you are so prejiduce against rich people. They DO treat you like crap...**

**Shikamaru: SORE!!!!**

**Blueblossom:****Ok... whatever JA NE!!!**


	3. WHAT!

**A/N: I know that some of this sounds gay but oh well... Here is another chapter of the all mighty story- BREAKING TRADITION!!! Ok so maybe it isnt that good but i can still write it cant i? (crickets chirp) CANT I??? (dead silence) **

**Blueblossom: I feel so alone...**

**Blueblossom: NO ONE LOVES ME!!!!**

**Tenten: Errr... thats not true Blossom... Hows about you write more of the story so we dont die in here and Ino gets a chance to really castrate a prince...**

**Blueblossom: I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOU!!! YOU ONLY WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING SO YOU WONT DIE OR BE PUNISHED!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: True true but do you really want Ino to castrate Shikamaru and use it as a trophy?!?!**

**Shikamaru: DONT EVEN JOKE ABOUT TTTTHAT!!!**

**Ino: Well Teny, I have fortyeight ways to castrate him... could you help me choose one?**

**Shikamaru: IM IN HELL!!**

**Sakura: Hey guys! I really hope your planning to write some more so we dont die and i can see some more stupid moves sasuke makes on me... now that is just wrong!**

**Sasuke: Im with you on that 100 percent... me with Forehead, that would be wrong on so many levels...**

**Sakura: W-w-what DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!  
**

**(insert Sakura making Sasuke's life a living hell)**

**Sakura: Where is Hinata? looks for Hinata**

**(Sakura opens the door to Hinata's bedroom to see Hinata rocking on an air guitar to Prayer of a Refugee)**

**Hinata: (stops playing air guitar and stops music) Hehehe... you did see anything...**

**(Neji faints)**

**Everyone excluding a fainted Neji: OH MY GODLY GOD!!! (faints like Neji)**

**Blueblossom: Hinata... COOL ROCK ON!!! I'll leave you to rock out and take these idiotic magotts outa here...**

**(insert Blossom taking the imbociles out of the room)**

**Blossom: Wake up losers!!! (pours cold water over everyone)**

**Tenten: Why'd ya do that **

**Blossom: I had nothing better to do...**

**Naruto:True that, Pinky...**

**Blossom: I KNOW THAT BUT I HATE PINK AND YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!!!! **

**Tenten and Blossom: Bye losers!!! (rides off on motorcycle and does a wheely)**

**Blossom: (yells from a distance) HERES THE REST OF THE STORY!!!**

Recap

"You know what? I agree 100..."

SCREAM "SAKURA!!!" SCREAM

Sakura shot up and ran towards the house Ino was in only to see Tenten and Hinata holding a vicious Ino from attacking three boys at the same time. The bad part was that they were all princes... Sakura sweatdropped at the amusing sight of seeing her friends trying to castrate three boys at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?!" A voice behind Sakura yelled.

End Recap

Sasuke was behind Sakura when he yelled that.

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!!!" Both sides yelled at the same time.

"Damn you guys... you all are acting like you are two years old..."

"I am a mature woman, but these clowns are nothing more than uneducated losers!" Ino shreiked.

"HEY I'm educated! How would an uneducated prince run a country?" Shikamaru yelled.

"I dunno but I'm sure you will find a way..."

"GRR!!!" Shikamaru growled.

"Ino, get back to work unless you want me to tell everyone the certian someone you talk about in your sleep." Sakura told/commanded/ yelled at Ino. Ino found herself blushing and Shikamaru felt himself angered with jealousy. This was HIS girl.

"Well, I have some news and I'm glad we are all here," Sasuke started. "Well, guys, as you know, you will be returning to your countries soon, right you three? Well you are each taking a girl because we cant keep an eye on all of them."

"Hell NO! These are my FRIENDS! How ddo I know they wonnt bbe hurt?" Hinata stuttered. At the sound of Hinata yelling and cussing, the seven turned their heads and then shook off the thought they all had in their mind. Naruto was the only one not shocked.

"YAY HINATA! YOU ARE BEING MORE LOUD LIKE MMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"Oh god, I dont think the world can take another Naruto." Sakura and Shikamaru said.

"Well, I think you should get to sleep. Tomorrow's your last day with eachother and, Sakura, your staying with me.

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: I hoped you liked.**

**Neji: Not really...**

**Tenten: Well your just a loser.**

**Hinata: IT WAS GOOD!!**

**Naruto: GO HINATA!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: WILL YOU SHUT UP, NARUTO? looks at eachother, looks away, and blushes**

**Blossom: Well my feindish plan is working. Just call my Miss Matchmaker. Oh and you guys I changed my name! **

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Blossom: I am now PunkPrincess353. Dont worry I will still be blueblossomkunoichi to you guys. **

**Everyone: OK BLOSSOM-errr- I MEAN PUNK!!!!**

**Blossom: Until next time...**


	4. Goodbye for now

**A/N: Dont forget to review... **

* * *

The girls gathered in the garden the next day. All of their stuff had been sent ahead of them to their seperate countries. They were each going to be a personal slave to the one and only Shikamaru/ Sasuke/ Naruto/ Neji. 

"Well, today is our last day... There is no more chaos to make anymore because we will be apart. I mean I will still reak havoc with my weapons at the Lightning tribe and you guys will probably have fun without me and all of that, but I'll miss you like heck..." Tenten said while her eyes watered a little bit.

"I-I cant believe they're splitting us up. Tenten, make sure you take care of Neji... our tribes are related, but we still hate eachother... And Ino dont castrate anyone. Sakura, I know you wont be effected much about everyone leaving because we might see each other again so I wish you the best of luck." Hinata said. Little did she know, the issue with Sakura... she was totally wrong!

"As we go on

We Remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be friends forever..." Sakura sang softly to her friends and they smiled at her choice in songs. That was a pretty good one as far as they were concerned.

"AWWW YOU GUYS!" Ino yelled and hugged each and every one of them until her smile turned into a dark frown and her bangs covered her eyes. "Whatever you do... don't fall in love." A low whisper ruptured from her mouth which startled the girls because she never talked that softly. Even though you couldnt see her face, you could se a small trickle of tears coming off of her pale cheeks.

"INO, IT'S TIME TO GO!" Shikamaru's voice rang out in a drawl which drew attention to Ino and she stood up to walk off but the girls hugged her as tight as they could. Who knew when they would see each other again...

"TENTEN!!! COME ON!" Neji called. The same happened to her.

"HINA-CHAN! LETS GO!!!!" Naruto and Hinata took off to.

That left Sakura... all alone... only the sound of the wind brushing against the tree tops accompanied her. She was alone... again...

How she hated that word. Alone, the word of complete and utter despair caused from isolation. Her parents abandoned her to a cruel man, her brother didn't even recognize her as someone he was related to, the village showed her fake smiles but offered not even one fake friend, and, most importantly, her only friends were ripped from her cold hands and taken somewhere where she probably would never see them again. A tear rolled slowly down her rosy cheek and she showed the most pained smile that the world had ever seen.

Softly, a hand layed on her shoulder and she automatically looked up. There was the only person on the entire planed who kept her sane. Even though she wouldnt admit it, he was probably the only person who kept her from being captured by the darkness.

Without realizing her mistake, Sakura turned and held onto Sasuke as if he was saving her from death... and in a way, he was.

* * *

**Blossom: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! I can write even worse so pleas be gracious...**

**Sakura: Ya ya whatever**

**Sasuke: Ya ya what pinky said**

**Sakura: SASUKE!!! THATS RUDE!**

**Sasuke: Like i care...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Sakura: ...?**

**Sasuke: ... Sakura?... Did anyone tell you that you're really cute up close?...**

**Sakura: (BLUSH/ TURN ARUOUND) EHH?!**

**Sasuke: WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!**

**Blossom: I knew that if I got in the way enough YOU WOULD FALL IN LOVE!!! Then it is my turn to fall in love with SAI! Sorry readers but i do love SAI SAI SAI!!!!!**

**Tenten: Blossom, just end the chapter...**

**Blossom: Fine weapon's freak... Wait for next time on BREAKING THE TRADITION!**


	5. Into Depression

**Blossom: YAY, I got another chapter in! Sorry it took so long… My daddy (yes, I still call him DADDY) gave me his OLD laptop that used to be my mom's and it doesn't have internet, so I couldn't update until I got the internet chip which my parents don't want me to use ever in my room (which sucks) so I had to sneak it in…**

**Tenten: Ya yeah whatever…**

**Blossom: You may be my favorite character but you are annoying!**

**Tenten: YOU'RE WRITING THE DANG STORY!!! You make me annoying!**

**Blossom: Your point? **

**Tenten: Ugg…**

**Sakura: Blossom, you just like to argue don't you?**

**Blossom: YUP!!!**

**Sasuke: And you're proud of it?**

**Blossom: Why wouldn't I? I mean when you argue, you see how much patience people have and you get to see their principles they stand on!**

**Neji: Well, you're just weird…**

**Blossom: Hey, that's just who I am!**

**Neji: I bet your friends don't like you that much.**

**Blossom: …**

**Tenten: NEJI! Don't say that! Now she won't write anymore!**

**Blossom: Lets just get back to the story…**

Recap

Softly, a hand lay on her shoulder and she automatically looked up. There was the only person on the entire planed who kept her sane. Even though she wouldn't admit it, he was probably the only person who kept her from being captured by the darkness.

Without realizing her mistake, Sakura turned and held onto Sasuke as if he was saving her from death... and in a way, he was.

Recap

It had been a few days since the leave of Sakura's only friends and to say the least, she was taking it hard. The girl had done her chores every day without smiling or talking to someone. Practically the only ones she would smile at were little kids and Sasuke, but the problem was that she wouldn't speak. _Well, they were her only friends…But what choice did I have? The boys had to go home and they wanted to take a girl. If only I had known how this would affect her- Wait, am I showing compassion? Well, she looks better smiling… _Sasuke thought while smirking to himself.

It was pretty late at night and Sasuke walked into the dining room to get a snack. He was pretty hungry. When Sasuke walked into the room, he saw Sakura asleep with her head on the table. Man, she looked peaceful… Sasuke walked over to the rosette and picked her up. Sasuke had yet to even give her a room. This made him mentally slap himself before he walked to his room with the still sleeping rosette in his arms.

The next morning, Sakura stirred awake only to find herself under a wool blanket and on a bed of hay. She felt like she was in heaven. The blissful girl snuggled herself into the warm blanket only to realize that she didn't even have a bedroom. Her body shot up and her eyes wandered around the room, looking for any signs of safety or clues as to where she was.

Sakura's eyes wandered over the room until they came to a sleeping Sasuke that was currently on the dirt floor. They rested on his body for a moment or two, and then shot up again to the window to find out that it was very early in the morning. She might as well get a head start on her work.

Sakura softly placed her bare feet on the dirt and walked over to her master. He looked so uncomfortable and cold lying on the floor like that. An idea struck her and she went over to the bed and got the soft blanket on top. Then, she carefully placed it over Sasuke's sleeping body. He stirred for a moment and then went back to his hard slumber.

The rosette quickly tip toed out of the room to start to do her chores. Since the other girls were gone, Sakura had to do the laundry, cook for the royal family (she hasn't even met the others of the royal family other than Sasuke), take care of the garden, be tormented by Sasuke, clean the house, be tormented by Sasuke, clean Sasuke's weapons, and be tormented by Sasuke. Did I mention being tormented by Sasuke? Sakura was pretty sure that he would torment her like there was no tomorrow.

Sakura walked through the village. There were very little people up at this time. Most were normal people who chose to sleep instead of wander around the village like she was.

The town was so peaceful when not many people were walking through it. It was nice and quiet.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" Well, that disturbed the silence. Sakura hoped no one noticed that she was sick. She hated being sick more than anything and she had to do her chores, especially the laundry.

"I FORGOT THE LAUNDRY- COUGH!!!" Sakura rushed to the house and got out the laundry, then rushed over to the river to wash the clothes. The village women would be here soon, getting water, taking baths, washing their clothes, and giving their children baths.

When the clothes were washed and dried, the village women had started arriving. Sakura gathered the clothes in the straw basket and ignored the looks from the women and glares from Sasuke's fan girls. The rosette was surprised that they hadn't jumped her yet.

"COUGH!" Sakura fell backwards on her way inside. This caught the attention of an older boy who looked a lot like Sasuke. He went up to the rosette and looked at her from head to toe and smiled at her.

"I am Sasuke's brother, Itachi. I am guessing that you are Sasuke's new personal servant… Sakura, am I right?" All Sakura could do was nod because she was too caught up in Itachi's hotness. Then it caught up to her.

"Wait, that elder said I was the ROYAL FAMILY'S servant!"

"No, he said that you AND your friends were their servants, but now that they aren't here, you are Sasuke's servant."

"That's just GREAT!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Hehehe…" Itachi chuckled as he messed up her hair and walked away.

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" Sakura coughed as she made her way to the garden. (The longhouse has more than one room.) Unfortunately, Sasuke heard her. He walked up to her and looked her over. It was pretty obvious that she was sick.

"Hi Sasuke…" Sakura said miserably.

"Sakura, you're sick. Go to bed.'

"First off, Sasuke, I don't have a bed, and second, I am not sick."

"Sakura," Sasuke poked her head with his index finger. Her eyes traveled up to his finger and she glared at it. "Go to bed."

"Sasuke," Sakura whined.

"Don't whine." Sasuke said as he picked the tiny girl up and walked back to his room. (It had a few rooms. Just think that it is like five longhouses put together and has six rooms.)

Ino sat at the royal table in the cloud country, glaring at the food. She hadn't eaten in two days and she was wrestles about not seeing her friends. They were her only ones after all… The only friend she had in her old village was Temari and even she was supposed to be her friend on account that she was her servant… You never have friends when you are the princess. Hey, it was a hard job.

Ino had just been informed that she was Shikamaru's personal maid/ servant and that was just ticking her off even more. The only people she liked out of Shikamaru's family were his sister and mother. His sister was way younger but was a lot like Ino herself. His mother had welcomed Ino with open arms and a large smile. His mother was definitely an interesting person.

Ino decided to take action and took her food to the kitchen. (Shikamaru's tribe has cabins so the royal family stayed in a collection of a lot of cabins that faced each other.) When Ino was in the kitchen, she heard noise of some kids outside yelling and laughing. She looked out of the window and saw Shikamaru with the kids of the village. They were running around the poor boy and he was laughing at their antics. It looked like they were playing tag and he was it.

Ino walked to the door to watch them with more interest. She leaned against the door pane with a soft smile. Naretuso would have never done that. Shikamaru's sister was among the kids and spotted Ino. As any little girl would have done, Yuri, Shikamaru's sister, bounded up to the platinum blonde and pulled her into the game. The moment she entered into the crowd of kids, they all jumped onto her and she fell down under the pile of their little bodies. When she looked up, she saw Shikamaru laughing his head off. This made her eyebrow twitch.

Slowly, Ino got up and she tackled Shikamaru, not realizing that they were on a hill. When they hit the ground, the two tumbled down the hill with the little kids looking at them with wide eyes. When Ino stopped tumbling, she opened her eyes and found herself under Shikamaru. They both stared at each other for a moment and then rushed up and looked away from each other.

Yuri saw that they were both blushing crimson and went up to her role model (sp?) and smiled wickedly.

"Hey Ino-nee-chan," Yuri started slyly. "When are you and Shika-nii-chan getting married?"

This statement made Ino stare at Yuri with wide eyes and Shikamaru choke on his own spit.

"Umm, Yuri-chan, I am not getting married to your brother," Ino said, shocked.

"I'm sure you will soon!" Yuri replied. This made Shikamaru choke again. Ino was worried and hit his back with her hand. When Shikamaru was finished he thanked Ino and glared at Yuri.

"I'll just be leaving you two," Yuri said while walking off. After a moment of silence, Ino asked Shikamaru if he wanted to go and look at clouds. Being Shikamaru, he complied. Little did they know, Yuri and Ino's little wolf were watching them from afar?

Tenten twirled a kunai around her index finger, boredly. Without her three friends here, not even weapons could entertain her. Neji had noticed her change and was pretty annoyed by how she just sat there, staring at the sky, all day. She didn't like staying in the dark tent that she slept in. He usually found her sleeping under the stars with her hawk that barely left her side other than to eat or stretch its wings.

Neji walked over to Tenten who was beside the burnt-out fire and grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"NEJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WAS THINKING!!!"

"Aa."

"NEJI, ANSWER ME IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!!"

"You're coming with me hunting. Now, choose you weapon. I want you to ride Taini, the brown horse over there." Neji pointed to the horse with a black spot on her head and a black crescent under her eye. Tenten wondered why he had named the horse "Returning Moon." It was probably because of the black crescent under her eye.

Neji mounted his horse and signaled for Tenten to do the same. When she mounted, he galloped off with seven other hunters from his tribe and Tenten sped past them, sticking her tongue out at Neji when she passed him. This only made him smirk and charge faster at her. It was like their very own horse race with the seven other hunters trying to keep up with the two from behind. Well, of course they were slower. They were carrying the supplies for the hunt. It usually took three days to come back from a hunting trip anyway.

Tenten stopped after a short distance with Neji following. They both laughed when they fully stopped. That was the most fun they'd had in days.

"Neji, what type of animals live near here? I mean, what are we hunting for?" Tenten asked in her usual curious manner.

"We're hunting for deer and any other creature big enough to feed some of the village. The other scouting parties have gone off in the other directions: North, South, and West." Neji answered, uninterested as he scanned the area for any potential food.

Quietly, he got off his horse after seeing something far ahead. Tenten slipped off as well and readied her bow and arrow. Neji lifted his spear to the side of his head and got ready to throw it. They both crept through the binding trees and caught sight of their prey and attacked.

Later that night, the men hung the deer on the tallest tree so it would be far enough up so no bear could get to it. Each one of the people readied their hammocks on nearby trees while Tenten tended to the fire and made dinner. She cooked a stew and all of the boys couldn't wait to try it.

While stirring the pot of stew, Tenten looked at each of the hunter's drooling faces and giggled silently to herself.

After the delectable dinner, all of the hunters got into their hammocks and watched the stars. Tenten didn't bring anything so she just cuddled up to the dirt on the ground and watched the flames dance around their place. She would watch the tallest flame dance to the very top and then die with a quick spark. Tenten inhaled the reminiscing scent of cedar wood burning and smiled shyly. The scent was so old to her senses but how she missed it!

Neji noticed she would shiver after every breeze would come and blow on them, so he got up and laid his blanket on the shivering girl and sat right next to her back that was facing the cold. He watched the flames with her and bent over so he was lying on his side and had his elbow propped up so he could see over his servant.

Tenten looked over her shoulder and blushed when Neji looked down at her. She quickly turned her head and found the dirt fascinating at that moment. She just heard the young prince laugh and she could feel him smirking. The girl once again looked at the dancing flames which rocked her and Neji to sleep that night.

When Tenten awoke, the rest of the village hunters were up and staring at her. She wondered what they found so fascinating. Tenten felt something shift over her and her eyes grew wide and she looked down so see Neji's head resting on her stomach. The girl almost fainted at the sight, but then she got a wicked idea. The other hunters smirked as well when they figured out what she was up to.

Tenten propped herself up by her elbows and lowered her head to Neji's ear and screamed: "WAKE UP, LAZY- ASS!"

Neji instantly shot up and everyone laughed at him and he glared at Tenten while she shrugged innocently and got up. They had a long day ahead of them and they needed to get started.

Hinata lied on her hay bed in her straw hut that she shared with the prince and watched uninterested as the rain poured down outside. She blinked a few times and turned her head up to the ceiling of the hut. The little princess had been like that for three days. She would look outside, turn towards the ceiling, and heavily sigh. All Naruto could do was watch with regret and guilt. He felt like he had done this to the shy, naïve little girl that made him laugh so much. Yes, these were a sad few days.

Suddenly, the blue-haired girl shot up and walked around the hut, looking for something. When she couldn't find whatever it was that she was looking for, she threw her arms up and with a sigh, let them fall to their places by her side, and she returned to her bed to stare at the ceiling again.

There was silence for the millionth time that week. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. HE HATED SILENCE! So, what did the hyperactive, knucklehead prince do, you ask? Well, he picked up the depressed girl and ran outside, promptly throwing her into the nearby river.

"KYAAAA!!! NARUTO, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Hinata screamed when she surfaced from the cold water. You could see her shaking with anger.

"I just thought you needed more excitement instead of MOPING around all day!" Naruto shouted back, but he was shouting through laughter, not through rage.

"Well, do you know what I think about that?" Hinata asked with a little bit of a mischievous smirk gracing her face.

"No, what?" the number one hyperactive, knucklehead prince asked dumbly. **(A/N: YEAH GO HYPERACTIVE KIDS!!! Well, I'm not ADHD, I'm ADD and OSD/ OSTD!!! MUAHAHA!!! YES CANDY IS MY CRACK!)**

Hinata neared the bank of the river and heavily got out of the icy water. When she did, she threw herself onto Naruto and pulled him into the river as she fell backwards. **(A/N: OF COURSE IT'S ON PURPOSE! Srry my sissy is looking over my shoulder.) **

When Naruto raised his head above the river's water, he glared at the little, troublemaking girl who giggled guiltily and rubbed the back of her head.

"You did NOT just do that…" He said in a menacing tone.

"Oh, really now? I think I did," Hinata retorted while poking his forehead and flicking it gingerly. That was when they started the murderous water fight. Hinata had so much water on her face, she couldn't even tell where anything was so she didn't notice that she tripped over a buried tree branch and fell on Naruto.

A few hours later, the rain started to lift and the couple darted into their hut as the villagers came out to resume their daily lives.

_Maybe this wont be so bad…_Hinata thought, while smiling at the dripping wet Naruto.

**Blossom: …**

**Tenten: Blossom, you're not still mad at us, are you?**

**Blossom: …**

**Neji: I'll take that as a yes?**

**Sakura: Well you guys were being mean to her.**

**Neji and Tenten: WERE NOT!**

**Sasuke: Blossom, are you ok?**

**Blossom: … zzzz …**

**Ino: SHE'S SLEEPING! **

**Tenten: How rude…!**

**Neji: You sure are defiant… (Sarcasm much?)**

**Shikamaru: So (YAWN) troublesome… a girl after my own heart. Too bad she's taken.**

**Tenten: Well let's just see. BRITBRAT WAKE UP!**

**Blossom: WHA?!?!**

**Tenten: Hey Blossom, are you still going out with that surfer loser?**

**Blossom: No.**

**Shikamaru: So you're back on the market?**

**Blossom: Not for you anyway. You are for Ino! MUAHAHA**

**Ino: I swear, you're on crack!**

**Blossom: WRONG! Candy is my crack and I can't get enough candy!**

**Sasuke: My god, you're a lot like Sakura, annoying and weird!**

**Sakura: HEY!**

**Blossom: That's why I like the SasuSaku pairing! I love polar opposite couples and number 2, I only like Sakura because she reminds me of me and how much hate and spite I have for preppy people! (PLZ NO ONE COMMENT ON THIS! I'M DRUGGED BY CANDY! I SWEAR!)**

**Blossom: Well, see ya next time!**


	6. Somethings Coming

**Blossom: SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED SOON!!!!!!!!!!! I know it is my fault but, hey, its high school, baby. You know- filled with love, drama, friends, guys, grades, and evil people! Jez! My life really IS like the movies. **

**Sasuke: Whatever...**

**Sakura: Shut up and get started already!**

**Blossom: Dang! I cant believe how long it took for me to put this up!**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sakura hit her head on the side of the long house in frustration. Man, she hated that arrogant jerk! She didn't WANT to rest. She didn't WANT to listen to him. Being sick was bad enough. She didnt want to look into those black eyes and obey. It wasn't in her nature.

Oh well. She was tired and felt like being lazy like usual. Taking a running start, she jumped onto the cushy (sp?) bed and rolled around until she felt comfortable. She froze when she thought she heard a chuckle from outside.

Glaring, she rolled over to face the door and saw none other than Uchiha Itachi's hair disappear outside. Just because she felt like it, she fell asleep pouting.

That night she woke up again to see Sasuke leaning against the wall, sleeping. She couldn't help it. It was the perfect chance of fate.

Wearing her wicked grin, she slipped down to the river right outside of the village and filled up a BIG bucket of water and placed it by the bed to use in the morning. THIS time, he would get a SOLID wakeup call.

* * *

You HAD to love Yuri. What wasn't there to love about her? Was it her evil ways? No, they were cute, but sometimes annoying. Was it her energy? No, she was like Sakura- lazy yet hyper. The only problem was that she liked to get up EARLY.

Ino groaned as she felt a tiny body jumping on her bed. Was this girl on drugs? Yuri screamed along with her best friend, Kailoli, and rolled around. Kailoli was quieter but somewhat crazy. She had many admirers and it was hard to believe that she was younger than Yuri. For some odd reason, she liked to call her "child."

"What?" Ino griped.

"We want to take you horseback riding." She opened one of my glued-closed eyes to observe her suspiciously. Finally, she said, "What the heck..." and rolled out of bed to have a hyper Yuri rejoicing and a blunt Kailoli roll her finger in a circle and say, boredly, "Whoopy." Did she ever mention that Kailoli got on her nerves?

Oh well, I'll be mad tomorrow... if there is one...

* * *

It was finally time to go home and Tenten was somewhat happy. Neji had told Tenten that they would be going to visit Naruto and Hinata at the end of the week. This made one side exubrant but the other side sad. She would only have to leave again. But maybe she wouldnt have to...

There was something in the air...

Something was about to happen...

Something BIG...

Great! Now she was going all fortune cookie. _PLEASE don't have anyone ask me anything. PLEASE!_

"Tenten? Why are you screaming at the sky?" Neji called to her over his shoulder.

"AAARRRGGGG!!!"

* * *

"I have forseen..." the old medicine woman said in an ominous voice. So this was where Naruto got his insanity. Naruto jabbed her in her ribs before SHE could be all fortune cookie on Hinata like Tenten usually was.

"Fine," she pouted. "But I HAVE forseen something. And that Naruto would freak out if I didn't tell either of you."

"What?" Hinata asked. "Is something coming?"

"If you mean a puppy is coming soon, then yes. But that is not the point! Tenten is coming this weekend with Neji. Oh and dont forget that she is going to be more fortune cookie than me."

"Ok if that is all- REALLY?" Man, someone was PMSing...

'PEOPLE FOCUS!!!!!!!!"

"Lets go!" Hinata jumped up off of her knees and skipped away with Naruto closely behind. Noticing they were near the far lake, she got beside Naruto and bumped him with her hip, saying with a false apologetic voice, "Oops." That was the end of the dry Naruto...

**Blossom: I know its short but I dont have a lot of time! I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!**

**Sakura: Just hurry up.**

**Blossom: Dang! Are you like Sasuke or what?**

**Sasuke: What.**

**Blossom: For a genius, you're stupid. Oh well. UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!**


End file.
